1. Field of the Inventive Concept(s)
The presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) relates generally to reagents used as calibration and/or quality control solutions for sensors, and in particular, but not by way of limitation, to a microfluidics device containing dried reagents for reconstitution as calibration and/or quality control solutions, and methods of producing and using same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Liquid solutions are currently used in the calibration and quality control of sensors. For liquid reagents with pre-determined gas concentrations, such as for oxygen and carbon dioxide, these liquid reagents are typically stored in glass ampoules or laminate barrier pouches, where the barrier material serves to maintain a pre-determined amount of dissolved gas in the solution. However, the shelf life of these solutions may be limited as a result of degradation products or cross-reaction products.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for new and improved reagent embodiments and delivery systems for use in the calibration and quality control of sensors. It is to devices containing said compositions, as well as methods of producing and using same, that the presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) is directed.